gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Orange Sapphire
Orange Sapphire is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. She is currently Perma-Fused with Euclase as Brazilianite. Appearance Orange Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, as she is short, has hair that covers her forehead, and has one eye. Her skin is bright orange, and her eye is covered up but can be assumed to be orange. She also has no nose and plump lips. Her hair is pastel orange and is poofy and short, covering her forehead and eye. Her gemstone is on her sternum and is orange in color. She wears an orange dress with an orange diamond-like accent and dark orange-brown accents as well. She has an orange diamond-like accent at her chest and also wears white circular shoulder pads, and the rest of her dress is orange. Personality Nothing is known about Orange Sapphire's personality yet. History GemCrust's idea was that while fleeing the doomed Earth, Euclase and Orange Sapphire's ship was caught in the shockwave from the Corrupting Light, and crash landed on Saturn.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144691078967/ However, their crash location was later changed to Mars.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144712010932/ Both the shockwave and the crash were strong enough to crack Peridot and Ice. Nevertheless, the group didn't suffer any further damage, given their position while still inside the ship, unlike the other Gem passengers – including the pilot Nephrite. They did get a good view of all three remaining Diamonds on the Moon as they fired the Corruption Light, though far enough not to be affected.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/170322904992/ After many years, Euclase and Orange Sapphire decided to fuse and escape from Mars to Earth, taking Peridot and Ice with them. It took thousands of years for them to do that, after spending a good amount of time trying to fix their spaceship, ultimately in vain.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159236790312/ Once they got to Earth, Brazilianite, their fusion, found that she liked being herself. She had been fused for a good long while and after a bit of time, the group ran into Steven and he healed the cracked Peridot and Ice. Finally, they decided to stay.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/175787112502/ They are currently residing in the Sky Spire.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/175799682117/ Abilities Orange Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Orpiment. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Emmonsite. * When fused with Euclase, they form Brazilianite. * When fused with Sapphire, Padparadscha Sapphire, Black Sapphire, White Sapphire, Purple Sapphire, Yellow Sapphire, Green Sapphire, and Pink Sapphire, they form Rainbow Sapphire. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like most Sapphires, Orange Sapphire has future vision which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Levitation: Orange Sapphire has the ability to float in the air. * Butterfly Attraction: When nervous, scared or upset, Orange Sapphire releases a type of pheromone that attracts butterflies.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155547792007/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia.' Gemstone Gallery Euclorange.png|Orange Sapphire and Euclase on Mars. Lapis Lazuli and Orange Sapphire.png|Lapis and Orange Sapphire dancing. References Category:Original Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sapphires